Before the Dawn
by Miss Summer
Summary: Bliss is found in ignorance, in innocence…she had none, she had none…not anymore. She was lost and he came to save her but what if he's the one in need to be saved? Can Lucy save him in time?AslanLucy.


**A/N: This is my first Narnia's fiction. It's a little confusing at first but I thought it would be original, I don't think there's one with this idea. If there is I apologise.**

**Warning: Aslan and Lucy P. ship – Angst and Drama and Romance; Not overconfident and know-it-all Aslan; **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chronicles of Narnia, it's all the wonderful world of C.S.Lewis. And the lyrics below are from Evanescence "Lies".

* * *

****Chapter One**

**-**

_Bound at every limb by my shackles of fear  
Sealed with lies through so many tears  
Lost from within, pursuing the end  
I fight for the chance to be lied to again _

You will never be strong enough  
You will never be good enough  
You were never conceived in love  
You will not rise above

They'll never see  
I'll never be  
I'll struggle on and on to feed this hunger  
Burning deep inside of me

But through my tears breaks a blinding light  
Birthing a dawn to this endless night  
Arms outstretched, awaiting me  
An open embrace upon a bleeding tree**

* * *

**

Everyone has break downs, it's as normal as the sun rising everyday. Some kick the rock button and raise again, their strengths full and greater…other, well, others are just too down, too depress to see the light at the end of the tunnel.

Sometimes it's just too hard to continue going while everything around us is broken and nothing goes alright.

Some cry, others yell, others just keep it in them until it blows up and that, my friends, is no pretty sight.

Bliss is found in ignorance, in innocence…she had none, she had none…not anymore.

There are times you just wished you could go away. Away from your problems, away from the pain, to somewhere you could start over; erase every flaw, every broken piece in your life. But…there's no such thing. Anywhere you go they haunt you down.

Many don't know this so, the illusion goes on and there's a little bit of hope inside of them.

That, however, is not the case of this young lady. She knows there're other places besides Earth but she also knows she's not going back and that the glorious days she lived there as Queen were gone, and even if she did, the problems would go with her because she could not leave her heart, even if broken, behind her, she could not forget, she wouldn't forget.

---

She walked along the streets and busy people thinking noticing nothing around her.

Her heart aching and small tears running through her face. She lost everything. She lost Peter who died in a train accident, Edmund died with him on the train. Her parents and Susan died during their return from America that summer she had last visited Narnia with Ed and Eustace.

Peter took care of them until Edmund was old enough to go to college. They were heading for Edmund's college in Cambridge when the train crashed and their bodies were never found.

She was working as a tutor when they crashed.

She was the last Pevensie and the heir of the fortune their parents left them when they died. She was twenty-one, an adult and an orphan.

She walked through the streets of London oblivious to the rest of the population. Suddenly she went against a man and the bags she was carrying were dropped on the floor.

'Ouch… Sorry, sir' she managed to say before leaning to grab the bags from the floor.

The man helped her.

'Thank you, sir and sorry again.' She looked up to the man's face. He was young. He was light brown hair, golden, Lucy noticed, and his eyes were nut brown. He was beautiful and the smile he held in his lips made Lucy breathless.

She unlocked her eyes from his face and made to clean the tears from her face. The young gentleman handed her his handkerchief which she took thanking him again.

'Beautiful young ladies shouldn't cry' he whispered. He looked her age but his voice was deep and wise.

She smiled sadly 'Then, I'm glad I'm not one'

'You underestimate yourself, Miss…' Lucy blushed slightly.

'Miss Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie' she said with a smile. He took her hand and took it to his lips.

'Pleasure to meet you, Miss Pevensie. Arthur S. Landler at your services.'

'Nice to meet you, Mr. Landler' she said taking her bags from him 'If you excuse me I have to go.'

'I shall walk you, Miss Pevensie'

'It's not necessary-'

'London is no place for young ladies to walk alone and besides I know where you're heading.'

Lucy frowned 'You do?'

'You're meeting me, in my office at Wind Lane. It's just around the corner; I was expecting you as a matter of fact when I decided to take a walk, to think.'

She trusted him somehow, he was nice and he was making her laugh and smile for the first time in a year. He reminded her of someone but she couldn't say who.

--

They walked silently for a while until they reached his office. He opened the door for her to enter and headed her for a large office.

He pulled her chair and Lucy sat in it waiting. He rounded the table and opened a median size wooden box.

'Your brother left you this box.'

'A box?'

'Yes, miss Pevensie. There're some accounts' papers and family's heirlooms from your mother. And this two rings.'

Lucy closed the box and stood up.

'If this is all, Mister Landler…'

'I would advice you to spend the littlest as possible, Miss Pevensie. Your brothers' savings are not as big as you may think. You should sell your house and buy a smaller one. As your lawyer this is my advice. Come and meet me anytime, Miss Pevensie if you need anything.'

She nodded. She walked to the door and bid her goodbyes.

He could hear her sobs as she walked out to the streets of London once more.

He sat back on his chair.

This was all two recent to her. Death was still warm in her heart and she could not look inside the box just yet.

The young man gazed back in her eyes yet he sighed and let her go, for now.

--

_Several Weeks later._

Eustace sat at his place with his wife waiting for his young cousin. He was hosting a party that night and Lucy promised to attend.

He just hoped that she would not miss another party of his. He just wanted to get her to leave her grief, make her smile and laugh again. She had grown so much since her family's deaths; he was the only one she had left on Earth.

'Darling, is Lucy coming tonight at last?' his wife asked sitting by him.

'Do not know, my love, she may forget about it again. I just worry so much about her…' He mused out loud.

'You should present her to that young costumer of yours…what's his name? The one with the big country house?'

'Yes, I might actually do it. He's such a nice man and very fine to talk to as well.'

Jill smiled and went to the kitchen to see if everything was according to schedule.

--

A hour went by and the guest started coming. Eustace talked to them all but his mind was once more in his cousin.

He approached his wife, Jill, and asked her if she had seen Lucy.

'No, Eustace.'

'I shall ask Gill to go get her if she does not appear at my doorstep in a half an hour.' He stated.

As he stated, Eustace ordered Gill to go get his cousin for the party and not leave until she comes.

--

Twenty minutes later a carriage stopped in front of his house and Eustace sighed in relieve.

'Good evening, Lucy.' He said kissing her hand.

'I should say the same but I won't, Eustace. I'm very mad at you at the moment.'

He chuckled 'Yes, I'm sure you are, my darling, but I have someone important to meet you.' He led her to the common room and presented her to his guests. Some we're already familiar with this late guest but some weren't.

'I must present you to one of my best costumers.' He whispered to Lucy leading her to one of the darkest corners of the room where Jill entertained a tall man.

Jill saw them and waved at them to come faster.

'Lucy, I'd like to present you to Mister Landler.' Jill said and said man turned around to see the girl in question.

He smiled 'We already met, Milady'

Lucy looked up to meet his eyes and smiled slightly.

'Nice to see you again, Mister Landler'

'Likewise, Miss Lucy.'

They stood in a pregnant silence until Jill excused herself and Eustace to go see if the dinner was ready.

'So, Miss Lucy, nice winter this year-'

'Before we start talking I must say that I'll not talk about the weather or any other common issue so used in this type of parties. I'm not a social woman and I'd be glad if we just stayed quiet if all we have to say is rubbish, Mister Landler.' she stated sitting by the fire.

'I understand perfectly, Miss Pevensie. I, myself, prefer staying home than coming to social parties but my job does not allow it.'

She glanced at him and saw him staring at her with those nut brown eyes. He did not look offended or shocked, he looked rather amused.

She laughed and he followed suit.

'I was just testing you, Mister Landler. I'm in a fool mood lately.'

'Yes, it's understandable, Miss Lucy.'

She sighed 'Eustace is really nice to me but he doesn't understand that I'm in no mood for that tête-à-tête that is required in these parties. You see, how likes to talk about the weather or how the queen's hat is purple as the stormy sky?'

He smiled and stood up offering his arm to Lucy.

'Maybe you'd like to show me the gardens before dinner and we could discuss other topics besides those trivial ones…' he offered and Lucy thanked him.

--

It was the start of something new.

He made her laugh; he made her cry while he comforted her. He helped her sell her parents' house.

Eustace offered her a room in his mansion that Lucy took.

Mister Landler came every Friday night to Eustace and Jill's social gatherings to make Lucy company.

They would go walk in the garden before dinner and they became very good friends.

'Call me Arthur' he said one day while they walked in the garden.

'Only if you stop calling me miss and start calling me Lucy.'

They agreed on those terms.

'You were saying something about Peter-'

'Yes, I was-'they heard an explosion inside and their heads looked at the house, smoke could be seen coming out from the broken windows.

'Miss Lucy! Miss! Come now, oh god, come please…hurry!' It was one of the servants. Her face was red with shock. Lucy glanced at Arthur and ran inside the house taking her dress skirt in her hands.

The scenario she found was the last drop in her misery cup.

--

They sat silently as people spread the news. The couple disappeared; some assumed they exploded into pieces of nothing; others thought that this was only a diversion of some sorts but the truth was that once more Miss Pevensie was alone in the world.

He watched her cry herself to sleep, unable to tell her something that could take the pain away.

He sighed as he laid a warm sheet over her sleeping form.

The funeral was that morning and since then she had been crying and numb to anything around her.

He had dragged her everywhere since that night, three nights ago, and she just blinked and let the tears fall silently without even sobbing or moaning.

He pitied her destiny.

She was the littlest of them all but she was the one to see them die before their times, all at once it seemed.

He cleaned one lonely tear that took its way to her sleeping chin.

He waited until she left her stupor.

'Why are you still here?' she mused 'Leave me…'

'I'm taking care of you, Lucy. I won't leave you now nor never'

'You should run away from me!' she shouted 'I don't you to die too.'

'Why would I die, Lucy?'

'Everyone near me does…everyone I care for dies…' she sobbed.

He wrapped his arms around her.

'Shh, everything is going to be alright.'

Her breath stilled.

'I wished we're still all in Narnia like old times…' she whispered.

'Narnia?'

'Yes, where Aslan would take care of me with his wise words…'

He frowned.

'You would leave me, Lucy?'

She looked in his eyes, she felt drown into them, their noses touched almost and she felt her lips connecting with his.

It was a soft kiss, like a word of trust.

They parted and he said 'Because I would never leave you, Lucy, not after giving you my heart.'

'Never?'

'Never.'

She fell asleep again, tired and a bit less depressed.

--

'I shall come for you, Lucy, mark my words. Love, Arthur'

She read out loud for the nth time since she found it two weeks before.

She dropped the paper on the floor as she fell into her bed again.

He had left as well; he had left her as everyone else.

Her gaze fell upon the box Peter left her.

She opened it.

She could not leave her gaze from the golden rings where the head of a lion sat.

She put the rings on her fingers and sighed.

She just wished she was back at Narnia once more.

--

Lucy rolled in her bed; she was waking up slowly when suddenly she jerked from the bed.

'Yeh! This is not my bed!'

As she stated that a very peculiar maid entered her "room".

'Your Majesty' she bowed.

-----

_**A/N: As I said, it may seem a bit confusing but in the next chapter it will get better.**_

_**Please, leave your review by clicking in the link below.**_

_**Thank you ;)**_

_**Eve**_


End file.
